PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core ensures the effective integration and interaction of the scientists and other personnel working on the Projects and Scientific Cores that comprise this Center. First, the Core establishes the scientific priorities and directions of the research through regular meetings of the Center's Executive Committee. Second, the Core is responsible for administering the day-to-day activities of the Center, including the monitoring of all budgets, submission of progress reports, and adherence to regulatory requirements associated with our research. Third, the Core coordinates the many modes of communication among Center investigators, including regular face-to-face meetings that ensure our integrated research program. Likewise, the Core supports visits to New York by members of our External Advisory Committee, and many key consultants, to meet with Center faculty and trainees and review the progress of our research. Fourth, the Core maintains a creative Center website to foster communication not only among Center investigators, but also with the scientific community and general public at large. Such communication includes resource and data sharing and the dissemination of vast amounts of genome-wide chromatin and gene expression data as rapidly as possible as well as enabling the free download of novel software packages designed to analyze these complex datasets. Fifth, the Core fosters several additional outreach efforts to patient advocacy and community organizations. Sixth, the Core, through the Executive Committee, works to ensure the successful career paths of numerous junior faculty as well as student and postdoctoral trainees. Numerous individual R and K grants and NRSAs have been generated by the Center's research, which we expect will continue. Such career development focuses in particular on the recruitment and retention of women and minority scientists; we are proud of our track record in this regard. Seventh, the Core is responsible, with our several training programs, to ensure the safe and ethical conduct of research. We are very proud of our track record of joining together effectively as a unified research team to drive this large undertaking, and we are confident in our ability to further these advances over the next four years.